


Tension

by kingdeanx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanx/pseuds/kingdeanx
Summary: Sam needs to stop getting distracted by you.
Relationships: Sam Winchester x you, sam winchester x male reader
Kudos: 4





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - hope you enjoy 😘

Summary - sam needs to stop getting distracted 

Warnings ⚠️ - smut, fluffy, kissing, handjob 

A/N - rewatching s1 (cause @tales-of-spring has made me wanna rewatch spn since i got him into the show and now i wanna die cause sammy is so fucking cute)  
_____________________________________________  
Sam smiled against your lips, easily distracted by you, he decided to leave his studies for one night to spend it with you. 

“Feels good” his breathless murmers that were suppose to be words only made you pick up the pace. Using your hand skillfully, you were able to jerk sam’s rather girthy, lengthy dick. 

Sam had always been so open minded and it wasnt until you, that he knew he was bisexual. 

The way you made him feel was rather sickening, in a good way, you give him butterflies everytime you walk into the room. “I love you” you heard the soft coo leave his lips, before kissing him again, this time lasting alot longer then before. The grunts coming from deep within told you he was close. 

Sitting beside him as his arm wrapped around you tightly was all you could wish for. Sam always praised you for how skillful and patient you were. 

Sam may seem sweet and innocent out of the bedroom, but behind these doors, he’s one kinky son of a bitch. “That’s it...c-close sweetheart” you nodded, the kissing getting needier, more heated.

You felt his dick twitch in your hand, before you knew it, he let out a deep moan, the kiss broken by his release, “f-fuck” the deep murmer and the tilting of his head told you that you had done a good job. 

Sam flashed you a smirk as he came slowly out of his blissful state. Stains gathered on his purple shirt as you tried to clean him up as best as possible, “you might wanna wash this asap...”

you both let out a chuckle as you tucked him away, zipping his jeans back up, “i love you mr winchester” “I love you too”


End file.
